1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape carrier for TAB and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
As a method of manufacturing a printed circuit board, a TAB (Tape Automated Bonding) technique is known. In this TAB technique, predetermined conductive wiring patterns are formed on a tape carrier (a striped tape board). In addition, electrodes of electronic components are bonded to the wiring patterns formed on the tape carrier. Thus, the electronic components are mounted on the tape carrier.
FIG. 11 is a top view showing one example of a conventional tape carrier for TAB. As shown in FIG. 11, on a striped tape carrier 200, a plurality of mounting parts 210 in which electronic components are to be mounted are formed in a matrix pattern. Wiring patterns 220 are formed in the mounting parts 210. The wiring patterns 220 are formed by exposing and developing a photoresist in a predetermined pattern.
Meanwhile, there are cases where defects of the wiring patterns 220 occur due to inappropriate processing conditions or inclusion of foreign matters during the exposure processing or the development processing. Although such defects of the wiring patterns 220 are detected in an inspection process, it is necessary to specify where the defects of the wiring patterns 220 occur on the tape carrier 200 for process control.
Here, generally, in an exposure device, the exposure of the plurality of wiring patterns 220 is performed simultaneously (for example, refer to JP 2003-68805 A). For example, in the example of FIG. 11, the exposure of the mounting parts 210 at six locations included in a region (hereinafter, referred to as an exposure region) 230a indicated by the broken line is performed simultaneously. Next, the exposure of the mounting parts 210 at six locations in a region 230b adjacent to the region 230a is performed simultaneously, after that, the exposure of the mounting parts 210 at six locations (only three locations are shown in FIG. 11) in a region 230c is performed simultaneously. In this way, in the exposure device, the exposure is performed in each of the predetermined exposure regions in order.
Positions of the respective exposure regions on the tape carrier 200 can be specified, for example, by measuring a distance in a longitudinal direction of the tape carrier 200 using a roll counter. This makes it possible to specify where the defects of the wiring patterns 220 occur.
However, when the tape carrier 200 is cut for any reasons in a manufacturing process, it is difficult to specify the positions of the exposure regions in the above-described method. Therefore, it is impossible to specify where the defects of the wiring patterns 220 occur.